Love Triangle
by Rose Unknown
Summary: Asano likes Mako, and Mako likes Asano. Asano spending time with Ciel Asano liking Ciel, and him liking her.


I bump into a boy. Not that I concern myself. I have no time to even speak with boys. This wasn't just any boy. It was Ciel Phantomhive with his butler. I back away from them.  
"Sorry," I say. I really was not sorry, but to make my parents happy I'll say sorry even if I hate someone.  
"It's perfectly okay madame. I am Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler Sebastian," Ciel says.  
"My name's Asano Yuki. Pleased to meet you,"I say.  
"The pleasure is ours. We are sorry for bumping into you. Would you like to have dinner?," Sebastian asks.  
"I will have to check with my parents," I say. "Here's our number," Sebastian says handing me a card. I withdraw the urge to throw the card at him. We exchange goodbyes, and I head home. I open my front door, and walk inside. I see my mothe cooking.  
"Hello Asano,"Mom says.  
"Hello mother,"I say. I throw my jacket on the chair.  
"How many times must I tell you to neatly put your jacket on the coat rack?,"Mom asks.  
"As many times as you can, but I will never listen,"I say. Mom started to huff and puff as she walked away. My friend comes near me. In fact, it is very rare that I like people, but he always makes me laugh.  
"You should listen to your mother," He says.  
"She can do all the huffing and puffing she wants. I am not changing my mind Mako," I say. He laughs.  
"Yuki! What's this in your pocket?," Mom asks. "Might be my deathnote book," I say. Mako chuckles. She appears before my eyes.  
"Whos number is this?," She asks. I bite my bottom lip. Mako takes sudden intrest in the change of topic. "No ones," I reply. She scolds at me. I scold back. She takes about five deep breaths. I mimic her pattern. She smiles a fake ass smile at me. I roll my eyes, and look at Mako. He grins at me, eyebrows raised.  
"Whos number is this?," She asks again.  
"Ciel Phantomhives',"I say. Her eyes marveled at me. She looked suddenly intrested in me. Not that I cared. All she wanted me to do was marry someone rich, so I could lend her money. She wasn't even a good mother. She didn't care if I got an A on a test. She wanted me to meet a rich boy.  
"How did you-," She starts.  
"I bumped into him out in the street. He invited me over for dinner,"I say.  
"Did you say yes. Please tell me you said yes. After all, he is the Ciel Phantomhive," She says.  
"I said I have to talk to you about it,"I say. Mako looks at me. He looks a little hopefull that I won't go.  
"You are going,"She says.  
"No, I am not,"I say.  
"Why not?,"She asks.  
"I don't take any intrest in Ciel. He's so not my type,"I say. Mako glares at me with intrest. I stare into his blue eyes. We stare at each other as if time doesn't exist. I get pulled back into the moment as my mother begins to speak again.  
"Guess What? I don't care. You are going, and that's final,"She says. She hands me the number and walks away, not wanting to hear another word. I sigh.  
"So... You're going,"Mako says.  
"Yeah, I guess,"I say.  
"I have to go,"He says. I watch Mako leave. I take the number, and dial.  
"Hello, this is Sebastian," Sebastian says.  
"Hey Sebastian, it's Asano. I am taking you up on your offer for dinner,"I say.  
"I am most certainly glad to hear it. I will tell master Phantomhive," He says. I hang up, and get ready. I pick out my best dress. It was a long fred dress with a sweetheart neckline. I put on my makeup, and head downstairs. I say goodbye to my mom, and head to the Phantomhive residence. I reach the door, and knock. Sebastian opens a moment later.  
"Welcome, miss Asano," He says.  
"Thank you," I say. I enter the mansion. The first thing I notice was a picture hanging above the stair case. "Excuse me, but who are they?," I ask.  
"That is Ciel and his parents. He doesn't really like talking about them, so please don't bring it up as a conversation," Sebastian says.  
"Ok, I don't want to talk about my mom either,"I say.  
"What about your dad?," He asks.  
"Dead," I say with out remorse.  
"I am terribly sorry,"He says.  
"Don't be,"I say. Sebastian leads me to the dinning room. I glance at it. It was no suprise that it was fancy. I keep my opinions to myself.  
"The master will be down momentarily,"Sebastian says. I nod and wait. Finally Ciel comes down.  
"Sorry I am late. There was a slight delay," Ciel says.  
"It's fine,"I say. We eat our food. After we were finished, Ciel lead me to the drawing room. I sat there with him. We were waiting for Sebastian. I felt no need to start a conversation, and neither did he. Sebastian enters with tea.  
"My apologies,"He says.  
"It's alright,"I say. Suddenly, terrible sounds of thunder apear, and it begins to rain. I didn't think anything of it until I got outside. The roads were floaded. I can't be stuck with people I don't like.  
"Miss Asano, I think you shoud stay here tonight. You'll catch a cold out in that rain," Sebastian says.  
"It's not a long way to my house. Honestly,"I say, trying to escape.  
"Nonsense you shall stay here tonight. Sebastian, lead our guest to the guest room,"Ciel says, emotionless. Sebastian takes my hand. I pull away.  
"I will have to ask my mother,"I say.  
"As you like,"Ciel says. Sebastian hands me a phone, and I dial my moms' number.  
"Hello?,"mom asks.  
"Hello mom um... Could I stay at the Phantomhive residence for tonight? It's pouring outside," I say, nervously.  
"Sure,"She says. "Okay thanks," I say. I really wanted to say 'thanks for nothing you mechanical bitch'. I couldn't though. Sebastian lead me all the way up to the guest room. What a shocker, it was actually a real simple room. This must be the only thing that potentially intrests me. I look at the dark blue bed sheets. It is a beautiful room. I turn my attention to Sebastian.  
"I hope everything is to your liking," He says.  
"Yeah, everything is beauti- I mean alright. I'll be fine here,"I say.  
"Goodnight miss," He says.  
"Night,"I say. He leaves the room. I sit on the bed, and start thinking about Mako. He was the only person I could tolerate. My thoughts are interupted by the door opening. It was Ciel. He entered the room, looked around, then looked directly at me. He comes and sits beside me. I look at the walls then our eyes meet.  
"I haven't had a guest in sometime,"He says. I look at him for a few moments more. I realized he was waiting for me to speak.  
"it's a lovely room,"I say. He takes a quick glance.  
"Yes, I suppose so,"he replies. We look at each other once more. Our eyes held each others gaze. My heart started to pound.  
"Goodnight,"He says.  
"Goodnight," I repeat. He stands up, and so do I. I wrap my arms around him, and kiss him. He kisses back. He puts his arms around my waist. We pull apart only to be caught back into each others charm. We let go of each other. I watch as he leaves. I sit back on the bed confused about where my heart is. I'm starting to like both Ciel and Mako. How could this happen? I've never liked anyone in my entire life. I've neber kissed anyone. I've never felt the way I do now. What is wrong with me? What is happening? I lay on the bed, and think myself to sleep.  



End file.
